


I'm Not Gay, I'm a Werewolf!

by just_a_confused_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Crack, Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s04e08 Time of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_confused_writer/pseuds/just_a_confused_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Agent McCall demands to know what is going on and is disappointed when he learns that his son is in fact, NOT dating his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gay, I'm a Werewolf!

"I told you, Scott! We have to talk about this! I have to know what's going on! I don't like all this information being kept from me!"

"I know, I know! Just give me a second, Dad!"

"Why? Are you trying to come up with a good lie?"

"No! I just-um-I'm trying to think of a way to explain...it's kind of complicated-"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"No, I'm serious! Just listen-"

"Well, I'm trying to, but you won't tell me anything!"

"Because you keep interrupting!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm listening. No more interruptions, I promise."

"Thank you. Okay, where to start, where to start-"

"Okay, I know I just said no more interruptions, but you need to get a move on, Scott. I don't have much time."

"I know, I know, I just don't know where to start-oh! Yeah, there's a good starting point! Okay, now, Dad, this is probably going to be a little hard to process, and you're probably not going to want to talk to me for a while, but I hope you can learn to accept me for who I am. Mom was able to, eventually. Okay, so-"

"Oh, I know where this is going. I knew it."

"I'm sorry, _what?_ You knew _,_ this  _entire_ time, and you didn't say anything?!"

"Well, you did make it kind of obvious, Scott. But, you know, you didn't have to be afraid to tell me. I'll always love you, no matter what your sexuality is." 

"Oh thank God-wait, what? My what?"

"Your sexuality, Scott. I know that you're gay, Scott. And it's okay, because I'll always love you and accept you for who you are."

"What? No, Dad, I'm not-"

"Oh, Scott. The truth is already out. You don't need to hide it anymore. I knew it, anyway. I knew that you and Stiles were more than just-"

"WHAT?! Dad, no! I'm not gay, and Stiles is  _not_ my boyfriend!" _  
_

"You can deny it all you want, but I already know the truth-"

"OH MY GOD, DAD! I'M NOT GAY!"

"Scott, there's no need to yell, and there's no need to deny it any longer; I already know-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, DAD! I'M NOT GAY, I'M A WEREWOLF!"

"Wait, what?"

Scott put his head in his hands and sighed. "This is going to take a while," Scott said, exasperated.

* * *

 

"And now, we're trying to find out who the benefactor is."

Agent McCall just stared back at his son, a mix of shock and bewilderment canvasing his features. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then spoke again.

"Wait, so let me get this straight; Stiles is _not_ your boyfriend?"

Scott's jaw dropped, and he stared at his father in amazement. 

"Are you serious? Out of everything I just said,  _that's_ what you got out of it? And besides, Stiles is still with Malia."

"But I thought he was in love with that Lydia girl."

Scott sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Because you're in love with him, too, but he's actually straight and stuck between two girls?"

Scott threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the room.

"That's it. I quit!"


End file.
